


Я всё придумала сама

by Kaellig



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artists, F/M, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Порой она не может точно сказать, что из её воспоминаний о нём правда, а что — лишь сюжеты её картин.





	Я всё придумала сама

У него длинные сухощавые пальцы, беспокойные и словно бы живущие собственной жизнью. Джейми наблюдает за ними так внимательно, что пропускает заданный вопрос:

— Мисс Мориарти, вы меня слышите?

Она вскидывает голову, встречается с ним взглядом — синие глаза под соломенного цвета бровями непроницаемы, хотя в уголках губ прячется нетерпение — и улыбается:

— Вы зря теряете время. Позовите лучше кого-нибудь из своего начальства: то, что я могу сказать, явно не для ушей рядового агента. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, слышали такую присказку? — добавляет она и подмигивает.

Эти ребята из МИ-6 бывают иногда такими смешными, ей-богу.

 

.

За всё время, что они встречаются с Шерлоком, Джейми видит его брата всего один раз — сталкивается с ним в дверях. Майкрофт уже уходит, и судя по тому, как раздражён и одновременно растерян Шерлок, они снова о чём-то поругались. Джейми — Ирэн — дружелюбно улыбается и говорит, что много о нём слышала. Майкрофт даже не подозревает, сколь многое кроется за этой дежурной фразой. Он кивает невпопад, зачем-то пожимает ей руку и уходит, явно не запомнив даже её лица.

 

.

Ей нравится рисовать его. В его внешности есть что-то такое, что заставляет снова и снова переносить его черты на холст. Джейми кажется иногда, она могла бы уже рисовать его с закрытыми глазами: вытянутое, словно на полотнах Эль Греко, лицо, торчащие в разные стороны светлые волосы, узкие сутулые плечи, длинные пальцы, беспокойные и по-своему изящные. Она наносит краску, углубляя тени, и отстранённо думает о том, что его пальцы должны пахнуть сигаретами. 

 

.

Он ласкает её пальцами, жарко обхватывает ртом сосок, и она сгорает от его прикосновений, осторожных и в то же время умелых. Он совершенно точно знает, как доставить ей удовольствие, как подвести к самой грани — и как удержать на ней, не дав соскользнуть в ослепительную бездну оргазма. Он бесконечно нежен и мучительно жесток, и Джейми кусает губы, чтобы не умолять его, чтобы не просить прекратить эту пытку — хотя бы потому, что не хочет этого на самом деле. Ей кажется, что она — его коронное блюдо, каждый ингредиент которого он способен выбрать с закрытыми глазами, и Майкрофт получает ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие в процессе его приготовления.

Тем больше её удивляет то, что он каждый раз спрашивает: нравится ли ей, хорошо ли ей, хочет ли она вот так, а вот так, а вот так... И улыбается как мальчишка, когда Джейми, срываясь на стоны и захлёбываясь ими, снова и снова повторяет «Да-а».

 

.

Она видит его в доме Шерлока — всего однажды, мельком, и не может после вспомнить его лицо. Ей кажется, что он был всего лишь отражением в зеркале, искажённым и непропорционально вытянутым.

 

.

Джейми целует его плечи, гладит его руки, переплетает их пальцы, дотянувшись до крупных ладоней. Она лежит у него на спине, кожа к коже; в комнате тихо, слышно только их дыхание, расслабленное и удовлетворённое, и изредка извне прорывается шум проехавшей за окном машины.

Его не существует: он мёртв для МИ-6, он больше не интересен АНБ, его возвращения не ждут ни Шерлок, ни Джоан.

Её тоже не существует: ФБР отпустило её на все четыре стороны, получив от неё столько, что едва не подавилось, её вычеркнул из памяти Шерлок, её возвращения перестали бояться её старые враги и бывшие партнёры.

Их обоих больше нет, и то, что они находятся сейчас в этой комнате — в номере маленького трёхзвёздочного отеля на краю туристического мира, — кажется удивительно правильным.

 

.

Она рисует его, любовно выписывая каждую чёрточку, и порой уже не может точно сказать, что из её воспоминаний о нём правда, а что — лишь сюжеты её написанных и ненаписанных картин.

Но она ломает линию, бросая тень от его сложенных вместе пальцев на залитую солнцем столешницу, и точно знает, что они пахнут сигаретами.


End file.
